


A Lasting First Impression

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Male Slash, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: Following Neal's and Elizabeth's first encounter as seen in the pilot episode, the three main characters all experience separate fantasies relating to that moment.





	A Lasting First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or it's character. Doesn't stop me from wishing the show was still on the air especially with what the networks are trying to pass off as well-written entertainment these days.

As he came down the stairs and first saw them on the couch together, all innocence displayed in their expressions, instantly Peter knew he was in trouble. With matching dark hair, fair skin, and “get lost in” blue eyes, he stopped short halfway down, the breath nearly knocked out of him. They were gorgeous in their own rights, but together? Together, his mind was blown and went places it shouldn’t. 

But with the Dutchman case ramping up, Peter had put the image of Neal and Elizabeth together on lock down. By the end of the week, the case was over, and he was packing for an anniversary trip to Belize with Elizabeth. With no work to distract him, Peter allowed his thoughts to wander back to seeing Neal and Elizabeth together. In his mind, Neal and El were no longer just sitting on the couch chatting. They were making out hot and heavy on the couch. His wife’s head was thrown back, eyes closed in obvious bliss while Neal’s lips feasted on El’s neck. She was making those little moaning sounds that drove Peter crazy. 

As Peter watched, Neal slipped a hand under her shirt to cup a breast. El, never one to be passive in love-making, grabbed Neal’s hair and drew him in closer where she proceeded to devour and punish his mouth. She drew back leaving his lips cherry red and swollen. Then El stripped Neal of his turtleneck so she could run her hands up and down his taunt chest. Peter exhaled thinking nothing had ever looked hotter than the two of them like this. 

Taking back control, Neal reciprocated by pulling El’s shirt up and over her head, tossing it at Peter with a smirk on his face as he did so. Peter shook his head in feigned annoyance. Neal always did like an audience. Peter held his breath watching closely while Neal deftly unfastened his wife’s bra, freeing her breasts all the while pushing her back against the couch claiming her mouth once more. Peter’s heart beat even faster when El locked eyes with him. She smiled and in that smile was an invitation. Peter returned the smile but decided not to join in. This was their moment. For now, he was content to merely observe.

Before him, El and Neal continued to paint a beautiful picture together as they explored one another’s naked bodies. A growl escaped Peter when at last Neal pushed into El. A slow rhythm at first but soon Neal gained speed and intensity sensing quickly from her moans and writhing that El liked to be fucked fast and hard. Before either could find release, they seemed to make a mutual decision. Turning their attention simultaneously to him, they beckoned Peter closer. He was about to give in when…

“Hon?” Elizabeth called from downstairs, bringing Peter sharply back to the present. “Are you about ready? We should be leaving for the airport soon.”

Peter looked down at the bulge in his pants and adjusted himself. “I am so screwed,” he muttered stepping into the bathroom for a quick cold shower.  
*****

Sun warming her skin, Elizabeth felt her body relax. Beside her, Peter lay stretched out in a chaise lounge. They had been in Belize for three days now and having taken in the tourist sights, today they had decided to stay at the hotel and soak in the rays. Announcing he was going for a swim, Elizabeth watched her husband as he walked towards the beautiful crystal clear blue water; taking a particular interest in how his ass looked in the black speedo-type bottom. He had initially scoffed at wearing the skimpy outfit but she had convinced him that there were benefits to be claimed later if he did so. 

As Peter entered the water, Elizabeth imagined hands groping the hard, rounded curves of Peter’s ass, but the hands weren’t hers, they were Neal’s. Maybe she shouldn’t have been surprised. Ever since the morning Neal had just shown up at their doorstep, Elizabeth had been fantasizing about the two of them together. She couldn’t help herself. From the moment, they had locked eyes on one another, heat and electricity exuded off of the two men. She wasn’t sure they were aware of it, yet had no idea how they could be so oblivious to the sparks that practically started a fire when they bantered back and forth. It had taken all of Elizabeth’s restraint not to prompt the two of them to strip naked and fuck themselves until they were sweaty, exhausted, and spent. All the while, she would have sat back and enjoyed the show.

Letting her mind wander, Elizabeth imagined how it would be with them. Would her dominant husband take control or would the slick conman seize it? For three years they had played their cat and mouse game and Peter had gotten into Neal’s head which led to his arrest. During his years in prison, Neal had sent birthday and anniversary cards to Peter proving that Neal had gotten to know Peter’s life just as well. With a smile, an image settled in her mind.

They were in Peter’s office. Neal had just made a suggestive comment to Peter more to get a rise out of the older man than for any other reason. Elizabeth knew how much enjoyment Neal took out of testing Peter’s boundaries. Without a word, Peter got up and moved from behind his desk, a predatory expression on his face as he stalked his prey. Wide-eyed, Neal started to back out of the room. Before he could escape, Peter reached out, grabbed Neal by his tie hauling him back in.

The corners of his mouth slightly upturned, Peter manhandled a stunned Neal until he had him hip checked against the wall. “Stay,” Peter ordered. 

Neal’s cock instantly swelled hearing Peter’s authoritative voice; the voice that left no doubt he would be obeyed or there would be consequences.

“Don’t move,” Peter said before dropping to his knees. He made quick work of pealing down Neal’s pants and boxers. Taking Neal’s heavy cock in hand; he gave it a few strokes before licking a strip starting from the base up to the slit. A shudder went through Neal causing Peter to chuckle at how sensitive the young man was. While kneading his balls with one hand, Peter rested just the tip of Neal’s cock into his mouth. 

Seeing Neal’s pupils blown, a growl escaped Peter before he swallowed Neal whole. Throwing his head back against the wall, Neal could do nothing more than to enjoy the ride Peter had him on. Taking a moment to adjust to deep throating Neal, Peter began swirling his tongue around the shaft. Pulling back, he took his time filling his mouth again with Neal’s length. With aching slowness his mouth fucked Neal. When Peter hollowed his cheeks, Neal moaned and began to pant but still Peter continued his slow mouth assault. Sensing Neal was on the precipice of release; Peter reached around and teased his hole. It was enough to send Neal over the edge spilling into Peter who swallowed every last drop. 

“El?” Her husband’s voice yanked her from her fantasy. Seeing Peter standing before her, water dripping down his face and down his powerful chest, Elizabeth felt a stirring of heat spread below. 

Peter smirked seeing as how his wife was biting her lip. He knew that expression all too well. “Tell me.”

Flushed, Elizabeth described her fantasy in great detail. At the conclusion, Peter licked his lips and discreetly adjusted himself. “El, you do remember my office has glass walls?”

Elizabeth smirked and nodded, noticing how the bulge in Peter’s swim trunks grew even more pronounced. 

“Fuck,” Peter hissed.

“Yes, please,” Elizabeth countered grabbing Peter’s hand and dragging him back to their villa.  
*****

A few hours later, they were enjoying room service in bed when Peter made a confession to Elizabeth about his fantasy of her with Neal. By the end, she was looking more than flushed and Peter’s breath caught when she took him fully in hand.

“El, this is not good.”

El’s hand froze and she frowned. “It’s not?”

Peter blushed and quickly corrected himself. “No, I mean, this is good. This is very good and please don’t stop.” He closed his eyes feeling his cock swell even more when she resumed sliding her hand up and down his shaft. “I mean Neal. For a multitude of reasons, you know we can’t live out these fantasies; not the least of which is the fact that he’s in love with Kate not us.”

El paused again. When her blue eyes locked with Peter’s soft brown ones, she smiled-a smile that took his breath away. “Well, we have four years to change his mind, don’t we?”  
******

Back in New York….

Neal had one hand leaning against the shower wall, the other stroking himself. The cause? Images of his tongue lapping up Elizabeth’s juices all the while Peter slammed into him balls deep from behind. Water turning cold, he found release while groaning both Elizabeth and Peter’s name.

Turning off the water and sinking down to the floor, Neal hung his head. It was going to be a long, long four years…

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
